


cherry blossom tree

by cryystal_m00n



Series: we going high (school) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poems, Soft Boys, basketball team captain!mark, nerd!hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: if someone were to see them under the cherry tree, flower petals falling around them, they would probably comment about how cliche it looks. but for mark and donghyuck it was perfect.





	cherry blossom tree

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with more nct bullshit   
> i hope you're ready for soft boyfriends cause i cried while thinking about this   
> enjoy

donghyuck puts his books back in the locker, hand reaching inside of it in search of his notebook. his precious notebook in which he writes about just how much he loves his boyfriend. jisung calls him lame for writing poems, but donghyuck knows that he once stole one of them to give it to chenle in hopes that it will impress his crush. 

  


he picks it up after a few more seconds of searching, smiling fondly at the baby pink notebook whose covers are full of equally pink hearts. another thing for which jisung picks on him. he shakes his head. he’s not supposed to think of his giant baby of a best friend when he’s holding the Notebook.    
  


he’s ready to put it in his backpack and go to find mark, when someone suddenly crashes into him, picking him up as they hug him. he can tell from the height at which he is now that the person is lucas. 

  


“put me down, you idiot!” he screams, grabbing the attention of some passerbys.   
  


lucas finally puts him down, just before making sure to kiss his cheek loudly. “i should so steal you from mark!” lucas says as he leans on the lockers, trying to look cool. donghyuck can’t help but snort at how ridiculous he looks.    
  


just as he was getting ready to tell the elder about how he has already planned his and mark’s wedding, a pair of arms wrap around his middle. “hey, baby,” the owner of the arms says, making donghyuck blush and turn around. mark kisses him gently, hands never moving from their place on the younger’s hips. 

  


next to them lucas gags, picking up his back from the ground and leaving the couple alone. mark pulls away, leaving one more kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

  


“mom made us blueberry muffins.”   
  


donghyuck hums, taking a hold of mark’s hand. “sounds like a dream.”

  


mark takes both of their bags, before they both make their way towards their spot, one of the cherry trees on the school’s perimeters. it’s where donghyuck gathered the courage to confess to mark two years ago, when he was just a freshman. it was their cheesy and cliche confession, but they both loved it. johnny, mark’s older brother, told them once that everything about their relationship is cliche. they are childhood best friends, mark is the captain of the basketball team, while donghyuck is the self-proclaimed nerd; and both of them have been pining on the other for ages. 

  


once under the cherry tree, the younger took his place against it, petting his lap. a silent invitation for mark to come and stay there. the boy drops the bags next to the blond, before sitting down and resting his head on the other’s thigh.    
  


donghyuck smiles down at his boyfriend, threading his fingers through the black strands of hair. the brunette leans into the touch, causing the younger to start stroking the high of his cheek lovingly with his other hand. 

  


“what will you read to me today?” he asks, opening one eye to look up at his boyfriend. said boy stays a bit silent, looking deep in thought. “is it wilde again?”

  


donghyuck gasps, taking his hands away and putting them over his heart. “how dare you disrespect the genius that is mister oscar bisexual wilde?”

  


mark laughs, eyes turning into small crescent moons and cheeks squishing up. donghyuck wants to kiss him until he can’t feel his lips no more. after a few more seconds of him laughing, the blond puts his hands back on mark’s hair and face. 

  


“as a matter of fact, it is wilde again.” he announces as he grabs the Notebook from where it was seated on the top of his books. “ _ flowers of love,”  _ he says, dragging his voice after that. he starts reading the poem, left hand not stopping once from petting the soft black hair. 

  


_ And at springtide, when the apple-blossoms brush the burnished bosom of the  _

_ dove, _

_ Two young lovers lying in an orchard would have read the story of our love; _

  


at that both boys smile, mark taking the younger’s hand in his and placing a soft kiss to it. donghyuck looks away from the words written down to glance at the elder. he meets his eyes and blushes, eyes going back to the poem, trying to find the line he was at.

  


mark closes his eyes and smiles again, enjoying the tender moment, memorizing it and adding it to his collection of moments just like this one. moments of soft, gentle touches, of stolen kisses and of whispered poems. 

  


theirs and only theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
